No Matter What, I Still Love You
by TamashiiWolf
Summary: Ok this is for Zemyx day! It's just a short story about how their love grow...I think @.@...I suck at summaries. Just read and decide for you self. NOTE: Yaoi! thats all more shonen-ai though Rated T cuz I'm not sure what to put!...fail..


**Okay my first Zemyx Day story that I think is a piece of crap. I did have an AkuRoku, for 8/13, one going on but it fell out of my bag and I think my room ate it T_T very sad about that. I apologize for the way that this is written; I was having a great day, until school started. Then I got into a bad mood with people whispering behind my back about me, and teacher pretty much telling me that I'm stupid and can't learn. Got to love school! Raise your hand if you love it *looks around*. So yeah, again I'm sorry, the mood I'm in reflects on my writing so I probably shouldn't have gone and wrote this…oh well. Please enjoy and I will try to find my AkuRoku fic which is much better than this.**

**Disclamer-I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEART! Nope KH belongs to Disney and Square Enix! It's probably a good thing to since it would go and be all twisted up!**

* * *

><p>Emo, kill-joy, sadistic, know it all, he's been called all of these. They bothered him at first, but grew accustom to them over time. These people just didn't realize that he preferred to be alone, with no one to bother him.<p>

He doesn't talk, he doesn't like to. He won't react if you insult him, merely flip a page in his book. Nobody bothers him and that's okay. He hides half his face behind his gray-slate hair, so nobody would see and ask questions.

He grew accustom to this, the world continued on normally, at least until sophomore year, when he moved here. Loud, hyper, center of attention, everyone was drawn to him in some way. Like moths to a light. The mohawk-mullet freak, who plays the sitar. Even the slate hair boy was drawn to him. Just sitting quietly in the shadows, listening but never joining in.

The blonde notice all this though and slowly wanted to learn more. He talked to him in his usual voice, the slate hair boy flinched and look up with his gray color eye, the other hidden by his hair. He loved this boy, who sits in the corner, who hides half his face, this boy Zexion.

He was annoyed at first, that someone went and broke the monotony, but soon grew to love his mullet haired freak. He wasn't the only one who was shocked when he started to laugh at something the blonde did. It rang out in the room, one onto its own, never heard before, or at least not in a long time. He was taking the barriers of his heart and rearranging them, this Demyx.

They were simply friends at first, but then that grew into something more, but neither would admit aloud. A friends' birthday party soon followed, and Zexion got drunk. He ended up telling Demyx what he thought of him, that he loved him. They were together, but still Zexion kept a secret afraid that if the blonde knew then it would fall apart.

It was an accident the way he found out. Zexion came home from work late and fell asleep on the couch, Demyx heard him come in and saw where he fell asleep. His hair fell out of eyes and he saw it, the scar given to Zexion by his father when he was younger. It fell all the way down his face, from his forehead to his chin. Zexion awoke to Demyx crying and touching the scar. He flinched and jumped up, his hair falling back to cover his eye.

_What happened? Where did you get that? Why didn't you tell me Zexy? _He asked while crying. It broke his heart that Zexion didn't tell him about his eye. Zexion touched the scar that ran down his face, and then move his hair to show the blonde something. His other eye was gray, matching the other, but it looked dead as if it were to never be used again. Demyx then understood he was blind in his right eye.

_Zexion? You're blind?_ The blonde asked. Zexion let his hair fall back, and nodded, not daring himself to talk, for fear he might break. That the moment he didn't want to come was going to happen. Demyx stood up, moved the hair, and stroke the scared face.

_Tell me._ He whispered. Zexion broke and told him that he's been blind in that eye since birth, and the scar was from his father, who told him that if he is never to see out of that eye, then no one shall see a whole face. Zexion was afraid of what Demyx would do after that.

Would he leave? Take pity on him? Or be disgusted? But to the slate hair boy surprise, tender hands touched the scar that ran down his face. He opened his eyes to find Demyx's eyes full of love, not pity or disgust, but love. Demyx leaned forward and kiss Zexion's blind eye saying, _I'll never leave you, I love you too much. I simply wish that you told me earlier. I love you Zexion, and I always will. No physical damaged will ever change that._

* * *

><p><strong>I probably should've had one of my friends look this over but I'm too impatient to wait. So that was my crappy Zemyx Day story. I don't blame you if you don't like it, because to be quite honest I hate it. *takes knife and stabs through paper that I wrote this story on, until it's in shreds* Oh well I'll most likely end up deleting this story and replacing it with a better one.<strong>

**Please review, whether you hate or love it, criticism does amazing things people! .**

**Love ya**

**TamashiiWolf**


End file.
